


Hajime's R

by Hajimes_Mommy_Milkers



Series: random oneshots [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Based of My R, M/M, Suicide Attempt, We need to stop writing komahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajimes_Mommy_Milkers/pseuds/Hajimes_Mommy_Milkers
Summary: Hajime walks up to the roof of hopes peak, he didn't know someone would be there also~ TW!!: My R (A song that talks abt aliven't 'n other trauma-related things) ~
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Pekoyama Peko, Hinata Hajime & Saionji Hiyoko, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, but hinted, lolz - Relationship
Series: random oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124273
Kudos: 32





	Hajime's R

Hajime walked up to the school roof, he had long brunette hair that reached to his upper back, in a low ponytail. He just took part in a Kamakura project a few days ago, a project to give him a talent. It failed somehow, the doctors panicked and paid his family to keep quiet.

His family didn't care about him at all. They forced Hajime to study days on end without rest or food, he felt like there was nothing to live for. Hajime somehow was able to get into Hopes Peak, with the title Ultimate Hope. Weird right? The Ultimate Hope, having no hope for himself

When Hajime reached the roof, he saw a girl with grey, braided hair standing at the edge of the roof, she looked like she was about to jump. Hajime felt himself scream out “Hey! Don’t do it please…” The girl looked back at him, showing her face. It was the Ultimate Swordswoman, Peko Pekoyama. 

Hajime felt pissed, but he calmed down and ran to the edge, reaching his hand out to the Ultimate Swordswoman, she took it, getting off the edge. Peko started tearing up, this was the first time Hajime saw her show any sort of emotion “You probably heard it all before, I really thought he would be the one, but then he told me he was done..”

The Ultimate Hope snapped, crying out “For god sakes please! Are you serious?” Hajime looked at the girl with braided hair thinking to himself ‘I just can't believe.. that for some stupid reason you got here before me....’ 

Hajime sighed, looking at the swordswoman “Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted? You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything...” 

Peko smiled softly, looking back at Hajime “I'm feeling better thank you for listening, Hinata...” She said, before walking off the roof and back to inside the school

It was the next day, Hajime walked back onto the roof, thinking ‘Alright, today’s the today’. Taking off his shoes, he looked up, seeing a person short as can be at the edge of the roof with long blonde hair in pigtails. “Hey! Don’t do it please..”

Hajime ran to the edge, grabbing the other one's arm, pulling them from the edge, the person turning around. It was Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer.

The dancer started crying softly “Y-You’ve probably h-heard it all before... Everyone i-ignores me, everyone s-steals.. I don't fit in with a-anyone here!” she cried out, hiccuping.

“For god sakes please... Are you serious?” Hajime muttered, looking at the shorter boy, thinking to himself ‘I just can't believe.. That for some stupid reason you got here before me....’ 

Hiyoko looked at Hajime, her eyes still red from crying. “Even so, you're still loved by everyone at home! There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know?” Hajime said, looking down at Dancer.

Hiyoko sighed, wiping her tears away “I’m hungry..” She muttered, before waving to Hajime and walking off the roof and back into the school.

Over the next few days, Hajime talked to his classmates about their problems. He hated reaching out to people for help. He didn't want to be annoying with his small problems.

Hajime walked onto the roof once again, seeing a boy with a dark green jacket with white, cloud like hair. The boy with the jacket said “I just wanna stop the scars that grow, everything that i go home... that's why I came up here instead.” The boy muttered, looking at Hajime, It was Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student. 

The brunette slightly flinched a bit, feeling his body tense up. He almost froze but managed to shout something to the boy, “Hey! Don’t it please..” Hajime felt tears fill up his eyes as his legs began to tremble, looking at Nagito. The lucky student's expression just.. broke Hajime. Why was he crying?.. so many emotions were overwhelming him.

Once Hajime looked up at the boy trying to stay strong for him, noticing how the other was staring back at the sky. “I guess today is just not my day.” Nagito said with a small hum, turning back to Hajime and walking away. 

Hajime took a deep breath, wiping away his own tears. “It’ll be okay..”

The next day, Hajime walked up to the roof. He looked around, seeing no one. Hajime let out a small sigh, walking to the edge, taking off his green tie and shoes, placing it on the floor neatly. He let his long hair from the ponytail, letting it flow in the wind. Hajime stepped over the railing and muttered to himself “This weak boy, plain as can be, is going to jump now and be free.”

Hajime stepped one of his legs off the roof, feeling his arm being pulled. His breath hitched as he was being pulled up back to the roof, feeling his legs dangle in the air. Once Hajime was back on the roof, he looked at who pulled him up. His eyes landed on,, Nagito Komaeda, The Ultimate Lucky Student. 

“Wh-.. Why did you?-..” He stammered out at a loss for words. Nagito's eyes pierced through Hajime as he kept his mouth shut. Tears filled Hajime’s eyes as confusion and a hint of annoyance rushed through his body. “W-Why did you save me?!-” He cried out, running his fingers through his hair as the tears flooded down his face. “I was!- S-So close to being done w-with the pain-..” Hajime choked out, having the tears overwhelm him. The brunette wasn’t the type of person to cry, so it all felt.. weird and stupid. He felt weak.

Hajime felt himself being pulled from the edge and to the other side of the railing, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He took a deep breath, wiping the tears away. Being pulled into a.. hug? Hajime flinched, feeling his body freeze up. He didn’t know what to feel, all of this was confusing..

“I-I wha-” Hajime muttered out, overwhelmed by all of the emotions he felt. Nagito pulled away from the hug, giving the brunette a small smile. “You saved so many others and even myself, you gave everyone hope to keep pushing and stay strong.” There was a slight pause, giving Hajime the time to process what Nagito was saying.

“You are my hope, Hajime Hinata.” Hearing those words escape Nagito’s mouth, Hajime's face slightly heated up as his heart skipped a beat. He was in a state of shock, he didn’t know how to react or even had the time. Nagito gave Hajime another brief hug before walking away, going back into the empty school.

Hajime tried calming himself down, He sat down on the floor next to his tie and shoes, leaning on the railing and spacing out. So much just happened, to the point Hajime hadn’t been able to process it all. He let out a shaky sigh as he thought back on the situation, feeling his face burn up a bit. 

Hajime inhaled and exhaled, putting his tie and shoes back on, getting up and walking back inside the school.


End file.
